Things I've Never Known
by cuppacoughee
Summary: Maybe Santana will never know how, or why, it happened... But she'll always look back on it as one of the greatest moments in her life.


Chapter One:

It just... Happened.

Of course, it wasn't really the first time. There had been other occasions, with short meaningless kisses and some awkward lingering touches, but nothing had ever gotten this far. What did it mean? Santana didn't know. Nor did she particularly care.

They were at one of Azimio's famous house parties, which, to Santana, meant only one thing: sex and alcohol. It was known school-wide that whenever Santana and her on-and-off again boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, attended one of the infamous house parties, there was always sex. It was inevitable. But what everyone didn't know, including Santana, was that two days before the scheduled date of the party, Puck had decided it would be a genius idea to go car surfing with his uncle's white pick-up.

Definitely not a genius idea. When he walked up to Santana the next day at school and informed her that he would be grounded for a month, and was going to have to get a job just to pay for the repairs on his uncle's car (apparently **mailboxes** can really fuck up the headlights), the first thing that came to mind wasn't to ask whether or not Puck was okay. Or go into sweet girlfriend mode, or even to simply say that his situation sort of sucks. The first thing that came to her mind was Karofsky's party.

"So, that means I'm gonna have to go alone to Karofsky's tomorrow?" Santana had spat in disgust and clear annoyance. It was fucking just like Puck to cancel on her the day before. Couldn't he have ruined his uncles car next week, when there wasn't a party to attend?

Puck shrugged, his eyes catching on a cheerleader walking past them. Santana didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on her skirt. "Sorry, babe. It's not like Karofsky's parties can be bad, though. Just grab some booze and shake that ass like you would if I were there." He smirked and leaned forward to cup her ass like the douche he is, but Santana moved away before his fingers could brush the bottom of her skirt. Puck sighed. "Just, no sex, okay? I know we've been pretty off lately, but we just got back on, and I don't want some fucktard groping you on Karofsky's jizz-stained mattress."

Santana rolled her eyes at this. As if Puck's nasty mattress is clean. "Yeah, whatever," she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could. If Puck could bail on her, the least she could do for herself was make him jealous. "We're still on. Just as long as I don't find someone hotter as Karofsky's." And with a sharp heel pivot, she was gone down the hallway, leaving Puck to stare at her ass like the moronic shirt head he is.

So, that's how Santana came to be sitting alone at Karofsky's party, sipping cheap beer through a bent straw, watching as Quinn successfully gave Finnocence a boner by the staircase. Not that Santana could really be that disgusted with him for it. It was fact, to boy and girl, that Quinn's hot, and boys are boys. She definitely knew the last part too well.

With a sigh she rose from her spot in a ratty leather chair and walked across the room, eyes moving to inspect each person she passed. Her words to Puck about finding someone hotter passed through her mind, and, though she knew there were hotter guys at McKinley High than Puck, there was no chance of finding one here. Pretty much everyone was coupling up, or just hooking up, and all the good ones were probably bring snatched away by the other bitchy Cheerios.

As she walked down through a narrow hallway, her eyes caught on a figure standing alone against the wall, phone in one hand, cup in the other. It took a minute for her to recognize the long legs, sunny blonde hair, and- even in the dark- glowing blue eyes of Brittany. A sense of relief flooded through Santana at the sight of her best friend, and she continued down the hall until she was standing to the side of Brittany, leaning against the wall and releasing a defeated sigh.

Brittany's eyes leaped from her phone, as did her body from the wall, at the noise. Santana's eyes widened from her reaction, and she gently placed her hand on Brittany's forearm to steady her. "Just me, Britt."

"Oh." The blonde's face was creased with lines of worry, and through the dim lighting, Santana could see the frown etched on her face. For a minute, the Latina was a bit offended, assuming that she was the cause of the facial expression: disappointment surged through her chest. Was her presence that horrible? But then Brittany's phone buzzed, and as her whole body jumped once more, Santana concluded that she wasn't responsible, but the person Brittany was texting.

Who was she texting, anyway? Almost everybody from their school was here, aside from the Glee kids, but Brittany wasn't close to any of them. Santana watched as the blonde's frown seemed to grow from reading the text message, but Santana didn't get a chance to read it because Brittany tapped a quick response and tucked it away in her back jeans pocket.

Brittany's eyes lingered on the floor for a moment before she sucked in a breath and looked up into Santana's face. Her expression must have been concerned, because the blonde girl's eyebrows softened in assurance and she brought her hands up, shaking them quickly with her head. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, by the way. It's just Mike. He promised to be here, but he ditched to go see some new movie with his mom, and now we're sort of fighting."

Oh. Mike. Santana had almost forgotten that he was still dating Brittany, since the relationship stayed under the radar of McKinley. They were both already popular, and pretty much stood as sidekicks to Quinn and Finn, so there wasn't much use in dating to climb the social ladder for them. Brittany had said they both liked dance, and Mike helped her with math, so that was that.

"Okay," Santana replied with a small shrug. She didn't know what it was, but something about the idea of Brirtany sharing herself with boy Chang made her angry. Like, really angry, to the point where she felt that if she pointed her index finger at a while, fire might shoot out. Yeah. That angry.

Silence fell between the two girls. Santana toyed with the bottom of her rose-colored crop top, and Brittany stared down at her converse shoes. Usually they could both hold a good conversation, since they were best friends, but now, Santana feared that if she opened her mouth, she might choke on the air or something.

Santana's eyes wandered up Brittany's body, taking in the tall girl's form. Those never-ending legs, the way her bangs parted unevenly (but very cutely), how she had her hands clasped together in front of her nervously. There were so many things about Brittany to see, and through their ten years of friendship, Santana had still managed to miss them. And in that moment, she really had no clue how.

The timidness was broken with Brittany self-consciously clearing her throat, having picked up on Santana's observation of her body and suddenly feeling a little uneasy. "Oh," Santana croaked, internally scolding herself for sounding so nervous and uptight. It was like somebody had just dropped sand down her throat. "Um."

Brittany smiled slightly, and Santana felt her face turn rosy. Thank God for the horrific lighting. "So, where's Puck?"

Puck. It took a minute for the name to register in Santana's mind, but when it did, she felt that too-familiar anger flare up into the pit of her stomach. "Who fucking knows," she answered harshly before she could stop it, and it was like she could feel Brittany's flinch. Not wanting to scare the girl away with her rudeness, she quickly added, "he's grounded for two weeks. Couldn't come."

This seemed to satisfy Brittany, and she nodded slowly, almost as if she was afraid to ask further. Santana was aggressive with a lot of people, but not usually her, since something about setting flame to the land of unicorns and cotton candy seemed very cruel. So, Brittany leaned forward to grab Santana's forearm and grinned. "Let's go have some fun without Puck and Mike."

And they did. That first touch of Brittany's fingers to Santana's arm was like electricity surging through the Latina's body. She allowed the blonde to take control, leading them back and forth across the large Karofsky house, doinf a shot here and there and getting even more wasted at every chance. There were a number of boys that gave them suggestive looks, even a pair that offered to take care of them both at the same time, but they turned down each offer. Santana looked to Brittany when they asked, and the blonde declined politely, telling them that they were both in respective relationships.

Until Matt.

Santana has known Matt since first grade, and she assumed Brittany did too, even if she didn't remember. Matt had a reputation as the glue-eater, which made all of the girls run away in disgust, screaming about how boys had cooties and that glue smells horrible. Santana could still clearly remember the time he dipped the ends of Rachel's pigtails into a bowl of glue, and he had gotten sent to the principals and robbed of his glue privileges for the rest of the year. That would have been great to have on video, though, to hang over Rachel's head when she took away peoples solos.

His reputation obviously changed, due to the amount of girls Santana knows he's slept with (including her and Brittany), but the idea of a threesome between them makes her shiver.

Not because she's never seen Brittany naked, or because she's never kissed her, or because she's afraid of sex with guys. She's done all of those things, and she's been in other threesomes before, the most memorable one being when she allowed Puck and some other football player to double penetrate her (never again), but those have all been with just guys. No girls.

The way Matt was staring at them, though, like they were some kind of desserts he wanted to devour. She could tell by how blood shot his eyes were that he was extremely wasted, and that all her and Brittany would really have to do was give him a few pumps to get him off, but for some reason, the idea was starting to sound sort of okay to her. Santana blamed it on the beer.

And, apparently the same was happening to Brittany, because the Latina felt her fidget beside her, eyes fixed on the already growing bulge in Matt's pants. iPig,/i Santana thought as her eyes darted to it, too. If her memory wasn't betraying her, though, Matt was pretty big, and he did seem to know what he was doing. iAnd,/i she was wasted, probably being cheated on by her dumbass boyfriend, and, now that she thought about it.. Horny. So what's the harm?

"What do you say, Britt?" The words escaped Santana's lips before she could really stop them, but there are worse things she could have said. At least she didn't deny wanting it or something. The blonde girl next to her squirmed a bit on the spot, and out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw her nod.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

The smirk grew across Matt's face and he practically groaned when Santana and Brittany each took one of his arms, pulling him towards the staircase and down a hall. Matt grinned stupidly as Finn and Sam stared in jealousy and shock at him, being pulled down the hallway, by two of the hottest cheerleaders at the school. Even Santana knows how big of a score that was for him. Maybe her, too.

The second they got into the room, things heated up. Brittany clicked the lock, and before Santana could even turn around by herself, Matt had her pinned to the wall, his hot mouth connecting with her soft lips.

The kiss is like the ones she was used to. A mixture of desperation, arousal, and that tiny thought in the back of his mind to make it sort of pleasurable for her. It really wasnt, but she went along with it, welcoming his tongue into her mouth because she knew that soon enough, he'd die out, and it would be over.

His hands were fiery as they slid over her shirt, lifting it up slightly to make room for his hands against her tight stomach. It seems her abs are a point of interest to everyone, because at the feeling of them, Matt groaned and pushesd forward into her, pressing his tented jeans to her revealed stomach. She could feel how hard he was through his pants.

But before she could do anything else, Matt was pulling away from her. She opened her eyes and watched his expression, and realized he must have forgotten Brittany was here. She sort of did, too, and as she looked at the blonde, perched on the edge of the bed with slightly pink cheeks, she really hoped that she wasn't making her displeasure too obvious.

Matt looked like he was gonna come in his pants when the possibilities here finally started to circle his mind, and he made a motion with his hand that made Santana's stomach drop. He points to Brittany, then to Santana, then crosses his arms over violently. "Kiss."

Santana's eyes darted to Brittany, and she can see that this obviously had no affect on the girl. Yeah, they've kissed before, but it was just a peck to the lips during an awkward game of spin the bottle. Not this, during a threesome, when they were about to be naked, and touching each other, and...

Her train of thought was interrupted when Brittany half-leapt off the bed, making her way over to where Santana was pressed against the wall, watching her with widened eyes. The blonde girl seemed to sense her nervousness because she slid a warm hand across her forearm, looking into her eyes. "You do want to do this, right?" She whispered.

Santana looked back to Matt, standing at the edge of the bed with his mouth open in anticipation of the kiss. She felt a little violated, like she sort of wanted to punch Matt in the face, but she knew she shouldn't. This was a threesome. There's supposed to be three people. And he's supposed to watch.

So, with that, Santana slowly met Brittany's eyes, nodding. The blonde girl smiled before placing an arm against the wall on each side of Santana and leaning in, pressing their lips together.

Santana felt her whole stomach turn at the kiss. Not in a bad way, but a good way, like she was going down the hill of a roller coaster, or she just won a prize at a carnival. Brittany's lips were so soft against hers, she had no nouns to compare it to, unlike Matt's where she could think of a dozen things off the top of her head: the rough skin of an apple, a dog's ass, rotting sardines.

Brittany's lips tasted like the tequila they had earlier, mixed with her cherry lip bomb. They were hot, but not hot in the way Matt's had been. She couldn't seem to get enough of them, and when Brittany opened her mouth to connect their tongues, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

The second Brittany's tongue entered her mouth, a needy moan rose from Santana's throat. It just happened. Santana cursed herself for it, but Brittany seemed amused, judging by the way she just continued to move their mouths together. Her tongue was silky and hot inside of Santana's mouth, but amazing all the same.

Matt's hand sliding between them broke the kiss, and Santana could feel how hot her entire face was when they pulled apart. Luckily, Brittany was the same way, her cheeks a bright red and her lips swollen. Matt's mouth was still opened in awe, and as Santana looked down, she realized in the time her and Brittany had kissed, he had taken off his pants and shirt, leaving him in boxers.

Brittany didn't take long to recover. Santana watched as she smirked down at Matt's boner and moved closer to him, running her hands along his tight abs. Matt groaned and pulled their lips together, using the same ministrations he did on Santana, his desperateness even more clear.

Brittany kissed him back, quicker than she had been kissing Santana, but with much less need, Santana could tell. Matt obviously didn't notice, because soon enough his hands were wrapped underneath her thighs and he was carrying her across the room, dropping her onto the bed and climbing up next to her.

For the first time ever, Santana didn't seem to know what to during sex. She was still pressed against the wall, her eyes roaming over Brittany's clothed body and Matt's near-naked one. Should she climb up next to them? Kiss Brittany again? Kiss Matt some more? She really hoped it wasn't the last one.

Luckily, Matt looked back at her and motioned for her to come over, so she did. Her legs felt heavy as she trekked the short distance across Karofsky's cold wooden floors, and she could see Brittany peeking up at her from where she was.

When she was in touching-distance, Matt grinned at her. "You get naked, while I take care of this ones clothes," he slurred, motioning to Brittany with a tilt of his head. Santana nodded, even though the thought of Matt undressing Brittany made her feel sick to her stomach, but what could she do? So, she slowly slipped out of her pants and shirt, leaving her in a matching lace bra and panties.

She suddenly appreciated her choice to wear these undergarments. One thing to thank Puck for. Santana's eyes moved back to Brittany, who was watching with a smile as Matt struggled with her zipper. Her shirt was discarded on the floor right next to the bed, and Santana felt her stomach tighten at the sight of Brittany's sky colored bra.

"A little help?" Matt muttered, tugging roughly on Brittany's jeans but still not getting it. Santana felt her face go red at the thought of having to take Brittany's pants off, but what else was there to do? She walked slowly over to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge.

Brittany's blue eyes were burning into the side of her face as she reached down to her zipper. Her hands were trembling slightly as she yanked on the metal, successfully dragging it down and also unbuttoning them in the process. Her eyes wandered up to the bit of lacy blue underwear peeking out over the jeans, but before she could do anything, Matt was sliding next to her again.

He dragged the pants down her legs and threw them off the side of the bed, sighing in relief. Santana swore she could see his hard-on growing more, and, she won't lie, her own panties became soaked at the sight of Brittany's arousal leaking through her underwear. "Fuck," Matt groaned, reaching his hands forward to poke at the fabric.

Brittany giggled and sat up, reaching to unclasp her own bra, clearly not wanting another zipper-like issue. Santana's eyes popped as her breasts sprung free, and she wished she had time to stare, but Matt was moving between the two, slipping his boxers down to his ankles and pumping his length in his fist.

"Who's first, girls?" He husked, hand moving up and down. Santana's didn't even bother tearing her eyes off of it, because even if she wasn't too fond of Puck fucking her, she sure as hell wouldn't mind that thing inside of her. But Brittany beat her to it, leaning forward on her knees and nudging Matt's hands away, replacing them with her own.

This was a sight Santana would probably never ever forget. Even though Santana didn't know what it felt like to have a dick, she could guess that if she did, what Brittany was currently doing to Matt would probably feel amazing. She was pumping it, running the pads of her fingers over the tip and pressing down. Matt's face was screwed up and he was groaning, hips thrusting forward into Brittany's hand.

It was really Brittany's facial expression that got Santana. She looked so calm, her blue eyes cloudy and he lips shut in a smile. She was humming a tune that wasn't familiar to Santana, but it sounded pretty coming from Brittany, even if now wasn't really the appropriate time for it.

But, proving Santana's early prediction right, it only took a few seconds until Matt was groaning louder and pushing forward, his eyes squeezed shut. Brittany looked around for something to grab and prevent a mess on Karofsky's light colored bed sheets, but, seeing nothing that would suffice, she bowed her head down and took him into her mouth, sucking on his head as he dumped his load into his mouth.

Santana's mouth was opened wide as she watched the display. Matt's dark fingers were threaded through Brittany's blonde locks as he rocked forward, and Santana could only assume Brittany was still milking him dry. His mouth wss open and his cheeks were dark, breath coming in heavy pants, eyes focused on something behind Santana.

Brittany pulled away when she was done, a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked up at Matt. Her eyes darted back down to his now flaccid dick, and Santana could see her eyes get darker. "Shit," Matt breathed. "That, was amazing."

"Mmhmm," Brittany purred, her hands reaching back down to grab his cock once more. "Now, let's see what's left in you."

It wasn't as bad as Santana thought. Watching Brittany and Matt, that is. When he was fully hard again, he pulled Brittany on top of him and let her ride his cock. Santana had enjoyed this, watching the blonde's tits bounce up and down as she moved, releasing moans and whimpers.

When it was finally Santana's turn, she could tell how tired Matt was just by looking at his face. There were bags under his eyes, his cheeks were darker than before, and his lips were swollen. Not to mention his breathing was ragged, like a woman in labor.

She was so turned on, though, that she tried to ignore everything around her as she climbed onto him and placed her hands on either side of his head, ass in the air. Her panties and bra had been discarded by herself, just minutes before, and she felt a little self-conscious at being naked in front of Brittany. But, all of that self-consciousness disappeared the moment she slipped down onto Matt's dick, letting out a breathy moan.

He groaned, his hands coming up to grab her hips and pull her down onto him. She had been right: he was huge, and he did feel really good inside of her. Knowing he was only good at being inside of her, Santana reached down and began to press down on her clit, pinching it and squeezing it a few times.

Matt was buried deep inside of her when it happened. His hips began to jerk wildly, and Santana, completely shocked that he was already about to blow his load, climbed off of him as fast as she could. She wasn't on birth control again yet, since she had taken quite a long break with Puck, and it wasn't necessary. The second she slipped off of him, he groaned and came all over himself, letting out a satisfied groan before closing his eyes and.. Falling asleep.

Falling asleep.

Santana was so fucking pissed, she was about to slap him. Her eyes darted over to Brittany, who was watching him between narrowed eyes, as if expecting him to wake up any second and finger Santana until she at least finished. But he didn't.

The Latina was torn between embarrassment and her own horniness, but before she could even do anything, Brittany was climbing across the bed towards her, a look of confusion on her face.

"Did he.. Fall asleep?" She asked, a smile playing across her lips. How was this funny? Santana lets out a heavy breath and leaned her body back against the pillows, closing her legs together and self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. He did." Santana's voice was icy and dripping with anger, but it was still laced with arousal. Could anyone blame her? Riding a huge dick and then being yanked off during the middle of it wasn't exactly satisfying.

Brittany climbed further over and tentatively poked Matt's cheek. Santana watched as the boy wrinkled his nose before rolling his head to the opposite side and resuming his slumber. The blonde giggled and sat back up, helels against her cute ass (cute in the straightest way possible, coming from Santana: only stating the obvious), and turned back to look at Santana before letting out a giggle.

Santana snorted and pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Wow, Britt, thanks. Way to make me feel even better."

The blonde girl's lips curved up sympathetically. Her eyes started to wander from Santana's face, skimming over her guarded chest and in between the only slightly visible patch between her thighs. The darker girl blushed, and silently thanked her complexion for making her embarrassment less obvious.

Before Santana could start to move, or even suggest her and Brittany get dressed again, since clearly the sleeping dork next to them wasn't gonna be getting her off anytime soon, the blonde was reaching out a hand and running it gently down one of Santana's arms. Both of the girls eyes locked on the motion, and Santana felt her heart begin to beat pathetically fast. But why? It was only Brittany.

Her hand traveled up and tickled her bicep, making Santana bite her lips to stifle the sound trying to escape her throat. "Well.. You were enjoying it, right?"

Santana's first instinct was to defend herself. "Of fucking course I was enjoying myself, Brittany. Matt might not be as big as Puck, but hell, he's definitely not small." Brittany's eyes widened in surprise at the reply, and Santana instantly felt bad. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down at her smooth thighs. "I just.. Really wanted.. To get off."

The blonde girl cocked her head thoughtfully for a moment before a small smirk crossed her lips and she scooted closer Santana. Uncomfortably close, since they did still happen to be nude. "So, you're still horny."

"Yeah..?" Santana didn't like where this was going. Why did Brittany need to know if she was still horny?

"Well," Brittany tried again, and Santana's heart started to beat faster in her chest. "This is a threesome, right? And, in all of the threesomes I've seen, in like, porn, everyone gets off, and everyone helps." Her smile got impossible wider, "so, can I like, get you off?"

It felt like Santana's head was going to explode. Was Brittany offering to.. Fuck her? Before she could even mull over the consequences in her head, Santana released a drawn-out breath of air. "Yeah."

Brittany looked a little surprise that it didn't take any convincing. But fuck, when your hot blonde best friend offers to get you off, and you're horny as fuck.. What are you gonna say? No? Plus, its not gay, since its a threesome. This is what should be happening.

The blonde girl crawled across the bed and stared into Santana's eyes for a few seconds. Santana was starting to feel self-conscious again, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to turn hot when Brittany finally decided to reach down and gently part her knees, revealing all of Santana.

Thankfully, Brittany seemed to sense that Santana was nervous, so she only peeked at the patch between Santana's thighs for a second before she trailed a finger up between her breasts, exhaling heavily. Santana watched her finger move down her stomach, leaving trails of fire everywhere she touched.

Brittany grinned down at her hand as she drew a circle above Santana's belly button, and suddenly Santana's breathing picked up, desperate breaths of arousal. "Brittany," she whimpered lowly, not meaning it to sound pleasurable, but impatient. It was starting to get awkward again and she wished Brittany could hurry up.

Seeming to oblige, Brittany trailed two fingers down the rest of Santana's stomach, slowing her speed once she had reached the top of Santana's dripping lips. "Woah," Brittany whispered to herself as she stared, seemingly curious. Before Santana could manage another "hurry", Brittany pushed a single finger inside of her, going in knuckle deep.

"Oh, fuck," Santana hissed in pleasure, grinding her bottom half down against Brittany's hand. The blonde grinned, self-satisfied, and pushed another in, watching as Santana closed her eyes against the amazing feeling of being filled.

When she could tell Santana was ready, Brittany pulled her fingers out all the way and repositioned them at Santana's entrance, thrusting them in deeper. The Latina bit her lip to stifle her moan and pressed down further, walking her own hand down her stomach to press a thumb roughly against her clit, adding to the pleasure.

Brittany picked up her speed and began thrusting into Santana at a quicker pace, shifting and curling and rubbing to make the experience even better for Santana. It was clearly working, judging on the screwed up face Santana was wearing, and the way she practically had to bite her fist just to keep from making noise.

Santana fell apart after a few more, full-effort thrusts, her body shaking and a loud squeal leaving her throat as she squirmed beneath to the blonde. Pleasure coursed through her entire body, coming in waves, but before she could get herself down all the way, it happened.

She didn't feel Brittany moving on top of her until the blonde's lips were ghosting over hers, pressing the lightest kiss she had ever felt

to her mouth. It made her shoot up, hips bucking once more before her eyes grew and she stared at Brittany like she had just seen a ghost.

Brittany seemed oblivious as to what was making Santana react this way. "San-?" She started, but before she could get out another word, Santana was up and off the bed, collecting her clothes in a hurried manner and throwing them on.

"Santana," Brittany tried again, a little louder this time. Santana felt the girls eyes on her as she put her shirt on backwards, trying to figure out which hole was for her head. God, how much had she drank?

"No," Santana replied hurriedly when Brittany start to climb off the bed. "Brittany, I... I gotta go. Just, get home safe." Santana rushed over to the closed door and pulled it open, leaving it cracked as she retreated down the halls and out to the front lawn, where instead of calling a cab to pick her up, she walked the two blocks back home.

She needed a walk.


End file.
